Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine and more specifically it relates to a carriage for an exercise machine that includes handles for an exerciser to grasp with their hands thereby expanding the type of exercises that may be performed.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Pilates apparatuses were introduced as exercise devices in the United States during the early 1900's. Today, Pilates is one of the fastest growing fitness activities, and is well known to millions of Pilates exercisers and fitness professionals.
It is also well known that Pilates apparatuses are generally comprised of a rectangular, horizontal base structure with parallel rails aligned with the longitudinal axis of the rectangular structure, and a sliding carriage thereupon that is movably attached to a first end of the structure by springs or elastic bands that produce a resistance bias. Sliding the carriage away from the first end of the apparatus to which one or more spring resistance means are attached creates a workload against which fitness exercises can be beneficially performed.
Some contemporary Pilates apparatuses incorporate a foot bar at the first end of the longitudinal structure such that a user resting their back on a slidable carriage can move the carriage against a spring resistance force by first bending their knees and placing their feet against the foot bar, then straightening their legs, pushing against the stationary foot bar. The axis of the foot bar is positioned typically normal to the longitudinal axis along which the carriage of a Pilates apparatus slides. In some instances, the foot bar also serves as a hand-holding bar during the performance of certain exercises.
In all known instances, features that provide for an accessory structure that an exerciser may push against with their hands or feet, and features that provide for an exerciser to pull with their hands are intended to be used by a person positioned upon and substantially within the perimeter of the Pilates structure. These features are not ergonomically designed for exerciser engagement unless the exerciser is mounted substantially or completely upon the Pilates apparatus. In all cases, they teach away from accessibility to an exerciser substantially positioned outside of the perimeter of the apparatus.
One problem with traditional Pilates apparatuses is that they do not provide for exercisers using the apparatus when positioned adjacent to, and therefore not mounted upon the apparatus. Although many types and number of exercises may be performed on traditional Pilates apparatuses, the inability to perform exercises against the spring resistance means when not mounted on the apparatus limits the types and number of exercises.
Therefore, when a person is able to exercise against the resistance means while positioned next to, and not upon the apparatus, the types and number of exercises increase substantially.
Another problem with traditional apparatuses is that the slidable carriage is typically a substantially horizontal board devoid of features, including holes, bars or handles that would allow an exerciser to grab with their hands, or push against with hands or feet, during the performance of new and beneficial exercises. In other words, the traditional Pilates slidable carriage is merely a rectangular board without grabbing or pushing features.
In theory and in practice, for nearly 100 years, the Pilates Method of exercise has encouraged centering and balance upon an apparatus, and has taught away from performing exercises when the exerciser is not substantially centered upon the apparatus.
The present invention therefore overcomes the limitations of the traditional Pilates method of exercising by promoting resistance exercising for cardiovascular and strength training while positioned partially, or adjacent to the apparatus.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that today's gym and Pilates studio operators desire a competitive advantage over fitness facilities that merely offer traditional Pilates training classes, and more specifically, desire the ability to provide a broader selection of beneficial exercises that cannot be performed on traditional Pilates apparatuses, and they will further appreciate the commercial value associated with the ability to offer expanded exercise routines.